


Locker 169-Larry/Ziall

by Treble_Clef



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beard!Eleanor, Best friend Niall, Bully Liam, Bully Zayn, Burns, Cheating, Cutting, Dom!Zayn, Dom/sub, Fluff, Forced, Innocent Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Harm, Smut, Student Harry, Sub!Niall, Teacher Louis, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student, comforting louis, dominant zayn, submissive niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treble_Clef/pseuds/Treble_Clef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time our eyes interlocked it was like the whole world froze. Yes, I know cliché right? But it was even more cliché when we kissed it was like my body was set on fire and every cell and my body was being illuminated. When he pushed me back onto the bed it felt as if this night was made for us like we were perfect for each other. Our bodies shaping each other perfectly like we were molded for each other. Nothing in this world could stop this moment besides the fact that he was my teacher and I was his student. Nothing besides the fact that my mother could walk in this moment. Nothing besides the fact that this could be the last time we ever see each other. I love him and he loves me and it is evident through the passion of our kisses and the heat of our touches. It is evident in the flushed color of our faces as we stare into each other’s eyes hungrily. It was evident that this was love…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1:Why Me?

It was Harry’s first day back at school and he had no idea what to expect. He didn’t know if he was going to simply be ignored or get bullied this year. He had no idea that both would happen. As he walked through the school doors people ran like the plague. Everyone except his best friend, Niall Horan, the lovable Irish was hated by no one and hated no one. Niall was the only who was kind to him but due to Niall not being the strongest Niall couldn’t really help out with the beatings. 

“Hey Harry, How was your summer” Niall asked cheery as usual.

“Niall you would know we spent all the time together” Harry said with a chuckle as the continued walking.  
Harry had his locker number in one hand and his schedule in another.  
‘Locker 169’ Harry thought walking towards the 160s finally finding his locker. As he opened his locker all the new books for this year came falling out knocking him on his head.

“Look, Harry can’t even open a Locker correctly. What a fucking failure” said a familiar malicious voice.  
Harry winced as he turned around his eyes meeting golden ones.

“Z-zayn” Harry whimpered.

“What’s wrong Harry, cats got your tongue” he said slamming Harry’s Locker back close walking away laughing with his little follower Liam.

“Fucking idiots” Harry heard turning around to be met with the most hansom human being he ever saw in his life.  
This beautiful human being knelt down helping Harry up and picking up his books.

“W-who are you” asked Harry looking at the man standing in front of him.

“Lo- uh Mr. Tomlinson. I am the new drama teacher and according to your schedule you have me third period I look forward to seeing you. You seem like a good kid” he said patting Harry on the shoulder walking away.  
Harry stood there with his mouth gaping open.

“Close your mouth before someone puts their dick in it” whispered Niall.

“Shut up Niall” said Harry giggling.

“Why is your mouth opened so wide anyway”

“Mr. fucking Tomlinson” 

“What is he hot? I wouldn’t know since I’m straight” said Niall.

“The fucking hottest guy I have ever seen in my life” said Harry still staring into space.

“Well while you have been staring into space we kind of have to get to class” said Niall walking away Harry scurrying behind him.  
In class Harry sat attentive listening to the lecture Mrs. Briggs was giving about Greek Mythology like it was the most fascinating thing on earth because to Harry it was.

“Does anyone know the name of the Greek god of the Underworld?”  
No one’s hands came up but Harry’s hand arose before the question was even finished being spoken.

“Harry” asked Mrs. Briggs

“The Greek god’s name is Hades he is also the god of cursed treasures and has a Cerbus which is like a dog with three heads” Harry said all in one breath gasping at the end.

“Nerd” coughed Liam causing the whole class to laugh at Harry.

Harry stood up running out of the class room ignoring the teacher’s calls. How could someone be so mean to call him a Nerd for talking about something he loved? Harry simply didn’t understand how. Harry ran so fast that he didn’t notice that he was about to run into something until he was confronted with a hard chest. Harry looked up and saw that is was indeed a person but not only a person but Mr. Tomlinson.

“Uh hey kid. What’s wrong” he asked.

Harry just shook his head and muttered, “You wouldn’t care. Nobody does”

“Come on try me” said Louis. “How about this. You come with me we will go to the lunch tables and you can tell me all about your problems. I mean I am your teacher I should know a little about you” said Louis.

Little did Harry know that Louis thought Harry was the most fascinating person he had ever met. Louis loved the vulnerability that Harry had. Louis just wanted to wrap his around Harry and tell him the he would protect him from anything. I guess you can call it love at first site.  
As Harry and Louis sat at the tables, Harry spilled his heart to Louis not knowing why he felt so comfortable telling Louis anything. With every sentence Louis heard about Zayn and Liam bullying Harry he got even more enraged.

“Mr. Tomlinson, are you okay” asked Harry noticing his eyes flaring. 

“Yeah… yeah I’m fine. Hey why don’t we talk about something different? Like, maybe you favorite play let’s start with that since I am your Drama Teacher” said Louis.

“Rumors! I love the play Rumors the lying and confusion spreading through the play is just captivating” said Harry. Louis took note of how Harry’s eyes brightened when he talked about something he loved.

“My favorite play it Wicked” Louis told him.  
Harry looked at Louis with curiosity, “I have never seen that one before. I’ll have to see it at one point” said Harry.   
Time slipped by as they talked and soon it was third period.

“Listen I’ll give you a slip for not going to class but I better see you in my class” said Louis jokingly.

“Thank you Mr. Tomlinson. It really helped to be able to vent. Nobody really cares about me enough to listen to my problems. I know I have a lot. I am a pretty damaged kid” Harry said walking out before Louis could even utter another word.


	2. Chapter 2- First Note

‘How can anybody be so rude to a kid like Harry? He is nice intelligent and not to mention he was fucking hot! Wait… he’s not hot… I mean I am straight right? Yes, I am straight I have a beautiful girlfriend of three years. Why would I leave her for just a silly, beautiful, green eyed kid?’ Louis thought on his way home.

Louis got out of his car frustrated and walked into his house where his girlfriend was waiting for him.

“Hey babe how was your first day at work” Eleasnor asked excitedly.

“It was good. What’s for dinner” Louis asked kissing Eleanor on the cheek. Louis got this unsettling feeling in his stomach after kissing Eleanor. Even though he just me the kid he felt as if he shouldn’t have kissed Eleanor.

“What’s wrong babe it looks like your thinking too hard” she chuckled.  
“  
Uh… nothing listen babe, I have had a long day so I think I am just going to head up for the night. Goodnight” said Louis as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom leaving Eleanor dumbfounded that her boyfriend left without even saying I love you.  
Louis laid in bed but instead of having a normal dream about his future life he had a far from pure dream about the curly haired lad with the green eyes.  
Harry was walking down the halls after his last period reminiscing on third period when he had Drama with Mr.Tomlinson. Harry couldn’t help but think about the sparkle in his green eyes or the-

Harry fantasizing was cut off as he was pushed down by Zayn.

“Hey nerd. You missed out on your morning beating since Mr.Tomlinson was there to save you” he said smirking as he knelt down and punched Harry square in the face.   
Harry could feel the blood streaming down his face and the bruises that were soon going to be forming.

“Seems like I can’t ever beat the fag out of you. Guess I’ll just have to keep trying” Zayn said as he started kicking Harry in the stomach leaving Harry gasping for air.  
Harry struggled to get up after his beating but he eventually made his way home. He made his way straight to his room avoiding the calls from his mother asking how his day was.  
His mother obviously wasn’t going to get the answer she wanted because Harry’s day was a mixture of terrible and great. The only result Harry had was the small lighter sitting on his night stand.

Harry turned on the fan, wincing as his pain was still there from all the beatings, and picked up his lighter. He pulled his sleeves up and flicked the lighter on waiting for the soothing burn to come in contact with his skin.

Harry had burn marks all across his arms which is the reason he most of the time wore long sleeves. After Harry burned about half of his arm he put on his jacket and walked toward his window where he can sit and look at the stars.

He opened the window and noticed that the house that was always empty was occupied by a sleeping lad. Harry was so confused because no one had ever lived at that house.

Harry ignored his confusion and turned to look at the star and soon he was drifting away to a deep slumber.  
Harry jolted awake with a scream. He saw himself being crushed by an endless succession of cars and there was nothing he could do about it.  
Harry got up from the window still wincing from the pain and got dressed for school. He dragged himself down for breakfast and noticed that his mother wasn’t even there. This is how things usually went. Harry would come down to pretend like he was going to eat breakfast but he’d find that his mother wasn’t even there so he’d skip breakfast and all the other meals of the day.  
You see Harry thought he was damaged and that there were so many deficiencies in him that he would get rid of them starting with his body. He would think that if he ate that he would become fat and that no one could ever love him.  
Harry walked to school like usual and saw Niall waiting for him. Niall, of course, was socializing with other people until they saw Harry come and fled like the Harry was the fucking plague.  
“Hey Ni” said Harry.

“Hey Haz! Ready for school? I have a feeling that this is going to be a beautiful day” 

“It is always a beautiful day for you Niall. I mean you are Niall Horan. Everyone in the school loves you” Harry exclaimed.

“Not everyone” Niall mumbled.

Louis walked into his class with a note in his hand. He saw how broken Harry looked when he entered the school and wanted to make Harry feel wanted. Louis walked to Locker 169, Harry’s locker, and slip the note hoping Harry would like his note.  
Harry opened his locker only for a note to fall out. Harry bent down and picked up the pink note hoping no one would see him. Not knowing that Louis was watching him open the note.  
-You are beautiful  
-LT  
Those simple word sparked happiness into Harry. That little sentence brought joy to Harry’s day but that joy wouldn’t last very much longer as Zayn pulled the note away from Harry’s hand.  
“You are beautiful” Zayn said with a smirk. 

“Give it back Zayn” Harry muttered looking down.

“Gosh who is the fucking queer that lied to you. Or are you writing letters to yourself because no one else will love you” said Zayn.

“Listen here Harry you are far from beautiful… in fact.. you are the ugliest human being I have ever seen in my entire li-“

“Hey cut it the fuck out” said a strong irish accent.  
Zayn eyes flickered from anger to…. Love? Back to anger?

“Leave him alone Zayn just back the fuck off” said Niall.

“You just got your ass saved. You’re lucky I have to get to class” said Zayn walking away with Liam following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey. So chapter Two Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3-Ziall Lovin'

Harry's P.O.V

Niall came rushing towards me helping me up. I picked up the note and dusted it off and put it into my pocket.

"What was that all about" I asked Niall.

"What was what all about"

"He doesn't usually listen to you" I said.

"Oh, uh, I don't know. Look, I got to get ot class so I'll see you" Niall said quickly walking away.

What the hell was that? I rolled my eyes and walked to my favotire class; with my favorite teacher, Drama!

I entered the classroom only to notice that it was empty.. I guess nobody liked last class.

"S-so M-mr.Tomlinson. W-why is nobody here" I asked.

Weel, it seems like nobody informed you that there was a field trip today. You should have came earlier but don't worry you are not the only one there is- Mr.Horan, Mr. Malik, and Mr.Payne. They are always late so there is no shocker there" said Mr.Tomlinson.

"Well, what are we supposed to do now" I asked.

"I guess we can just sit and talked, like what we did the other day, since I don't really have a lesson plan ready" he said.

"Well, um... why don't you tell me a little about you Mr.Tomlinson" I said.

"Well I went to Mancester University and came here, I have a beautiful Girlfriend of 3 years and her name is El-"

My heart dropped as soon as he said the word 'girlfriend' of course he is straight! No cute guy can ever be gay.

"What about you" Mr.Tomlinson asked.

"Huh? What about me"

"Tell me a little about yourself"

"Well... I" 'Don't make yourself look desperate or like a loser Harry just DONT' "I have a boyfriend" I lied as Mr. Tomlinson stiffened.

"Y-you do"

"Yep, his name is uh... Austin... Austin Butler, yep. He doesn't go to this school but I swear he is really hot" I said trying not to be too obvious.

The bell then rang signalling the next class.

"Well it was nice talking to you Mr.Tomlinson" I said making my way to the office quickly so I can sign out and leave this embarrasing moment.

I turned to walk to my locker and once I got there I opened it,

Once I opened it another pink note fell out just like the other one. I reached down to pick it up.

-You're an awful liar. But I love the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about something you love.

-LT

I smiled at the note but wondered what I lied about that he/she would know about. Who is LT and why are they sending these beautiful notes that make my day brighter. I was walking home since there really wasn't areason to be at school. I went up to my room and taped the two notes to my wall and smiled brightly

\------

Niall's P.O.V (P.O.V Change Sorry!)

"You're a fucking prick you know that" I said walking up to Zayn.

"And what do I owe this pleasure" said Zayn

"shut the fuck up. Listen here Zayn you need to back the fuck off my bestfriend" I said but then I was suddenly pushed against the wall with Zayn in front of me.

"No you listen hun. Not everybody likes you and you can't tell people what to do because you are nothing but a pansy, a delicate little submissive asshole that needs to be dominated" whispered Zayn in my ear as I whimpered.

At that moment I lost all self control...

Zayn pushed his body against mind causing the temperature in the room to rise as he nibbled on my collarbone.

I couldn't hide the moans that were escaping from my mouth.

I came here to tell Zayn to back off and ended up being pleasured by him.

Zayn made his way to my mouth and just as he was about to kiss me he stopped.

"I don't know maybe we should stop. I don't think Hary would like this" he said smirking. I felt so guilty adter I opened my mout and said, 

"Just fucking kiss me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is another chapter coming up in a few hours.... ZIALL!!! Ziall is my OTP so I had to add it. Like I said this is shorter because there is another chapter coming up. Anyway don't forget to..
> 
> Like
> 
> Comment
> 
> Vote
> 
> Whatever you kids do nowadays....
> 
> -Treble


	4. Chapter 4:Used

Niall’s P.O.V:

I walk out of the janitor’s closet zipping up my pants. Face flushed, marked, and sore I turn and face Zayn.

“What does this mean now” I asked him not looking into his eyes without permission.

“This means nothing. You go back to your pathetic friend and I go back to being myself” Zayn said harshly starting to walk away.

I chase after and pull his arm.

“What do you fucking mean by ‘nothing’? I was a simple fuck for you to have when you were horny and then you just toss me aside” I asked.

“No you are my submissive” Zayn said yanking my chin so that I look at him directly in the eyes. “And whenever I need you, you will be there for me. Won’t you” he said.

At that point I don’t know what happens to me but I turn completely submissive at that point and I have no choice but to say, “Yes, Master”

Zayn walks away so he can go home.

I let out a breath and lean against the lockers, slowly crumbling.

I don’t know what happens to me when I see Zayn. But I can’t help but crack under his dominant stares and submit to whatever he commands.

He says I was born to submit myself and I never have believed that so more in my life then I have now.

Tears start streaming down my face because I can’t help but let myself get used. It is as if something else takes control of my body and I lose control. But whatever it is I can’t help but to love every second of it.

I get up and walk to my car and glance toward my side and see Zayn snogging Perrie and I can’t do anything but stare. I push myself into the car and start the engine. I want to hit Perrie with the car so bad but I have to keep my last shard of sanity. I am slowly going crazy and it is all because of Zayn.

Harry’s P.O.V

After I taped the second message to my wall I went on my computer to check Twitter. I usually use it to stalk famous people but I still like to check it.

 

“Faggy will never have love. No One Loves You Faggy! You should just kill yourself already. No one would miss you” - @zaynmalik

@zaynmalik “He don’t say that God loves everyone- wait God hates queers. You’re going to hell faggy.” -@liampayne

 

I closed my laptop as the tears started inching on my face. What did I ever do to hurt them? Just because I like different people doesn’t mean God hates me. It doesn’t mean anyone should hate me.

I went to my special drawer and pulled out my lighter. I have tried so hard not to do this anymore but it is becoming so hard.

I lit the lighter and skid it across my arm feeling the aching pain form the fire.

This is the only thing I am good at. This is my art that will remain undiscovered. I turned to look out the window only to see Mr. Tomlinson staring at me.

My eyes go wide and I quickly run to close the curtains. I hope will forget tomorrow what he just saw but I know that there is no chance in that.

The next day I woke up still feeling the pain from the burn and dread going to school this morning more than ever.

I walked to school as usual skipping breakfast. I don’t need any extra fat making people hate me even more than they already did.

I walk to my locker hoping that the little slip of happiness that I had been getting was there today. Just like always a pink slip of paper slips out.

“I find your art beautiful”

-LT

What art I don’t draw. What ART!

“Hey Styles did your faggy boyfriend leave you another note. Let me see that” Zayn said snatching the note out of my hands.

“I find you art beautiful. Aw how sweet. He’s such a queer he even does art. Do you dance as well” Zayn asked mocking me as well.

“Well here is what I think of you ‘art’” Zayn said ripping the note into pieces and blowing it in my face.

The only shard of joy I had today is torn into pieces.

I knew happiness is only temporary but I thought joy could come to me for just this once. I should know no one wants me to be happy. I am hated by society why would I be granted with something good. Bad follows me everywhere I go I should just die.

As I walk away I am approached my Mr.Tomlinson. He has something pink in his hand. It is a slip of paper and he hand it to me.

“Follow me and don’t open it until you get home” he says as he leads me to the auditorium.

He grabs his keyboard and tells me to sit down.

“I know about your art. I know how you feel about yourself. I know that you would just disappear. And I have one thing to say… I used to draw to… with knives. It brought me pleasure and joy that I could make something so terrible into something so good. But when I heard this song. It changed my views and I… Just want to sing it to you”

*Start Music Now*

Louis: The I.V. and your hospital bed

This was no accident

This was a therapeutic chain of events

 

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor

This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital

It's not so pleasant

And it's not so conventional

It sure as hell ain't normal

But we deal, we deal

 

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where

The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in

It's not so pleasant.

And it's not so conventional

It sure as hell ain't normal

But we deal, we deal

Louis stares up at me and the track continues to play by itself. He stands up and sits next to me. Staring at me directly.

 

Just sit back, just sit back

Just sit back and relax

Just sit back, just sit back

Just sit back and relapse again

He grabs my hands in his and turns so his body is towards me.

 

Can't take the kid from the fight

take the fight from the kid

Sit back, relax

Sit back, relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight

take the fight from the kid

Just sit back, just sit back

 

You're a regular decorated emergency

You're a regular decorated emergency

 

As I try to turn my head away he turns my chin so I look directly at him. He wanted to make it clear that he is singing the song for me and no one else.

 

 

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor

This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital

It's not so pleasant.

And it's not so conventional

It sure as hell ain't normal

But we deal, we deal

 

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where

The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in

It's not so pleasant.

And it's not so conventional

It sure as hell ain't normal

But we deal, we deal

 

He lifts me up from my seat and pulls me towards the stage.

 

Can't take the kid from the fight

take the fight from the kid

Sit back, relax

Sit back, relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight

take the fight from the kid

Just sit back, just sit back

Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse

Sit back, sit back, bababada

You can take the kid out of the fight

 

There is a seat waiting for me and he pushes me down. He kneels down so that we are at eye level once again.

 

You're a regular decorated emergency

The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake

You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame

The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

 

You're a regular decorated emergency

The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake

You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame

The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again

 

Can't take the kid from the fight

take the fight from the kid

Sit back, relax

Sit back, relapse again

Can't take the kid from the fight

take the fight from the kid

Just sit back, just sit back

Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse

Sit back, sit back, bababada

You can take the kid out of the fight

 

The I.V. and your hospital bed

This was no accident

This was a therapeutic chain of events

 

It was at that moment that I did something that I never thought I would have the guts to do.

I kissed him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions:
> 
> Do you thing Louis kisses him back?
> 
> What do you think will happen between Zayn and Niall?
> 
> Best answer gets dedication and maybe a role in the book.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey Hey You You!!!! Don’t forget to….
> 
> Like
> 
> Comment
> 
> Vote
> 
>  
> 
> Whatever you kids do nowadays…


	5. Chapter 5: Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments made me happy that I have provided you with a teaser for what's to come tomorrow! And trust me you are in for a big surprise.

Harry’s P.O.V  
There was a moment of hesitation that scared me for half a second. Mr.Tomlinson started to kiss back and there was a firecracker ignited in my bones as he pulled me closer gripping my hair. He pushed me against the wall while I parted my lips and his tongue slowly entered. Mr.Tomlinson pulled back and looked at me in horror. 

“I’m so sorry Harry. I shouldn’t have done that. I am your teacher. I am 23 and you are 17 Harry I shouldn’t have done that” Mr.Tomlinson rambled.

“Age is nothing but a number” I replied without thinking wishing I could take it back.

“Harry I have a girlfriend of 3 years that I have a possibility of marrying. I- I have to go Harry. I’m so sorry” Mr.Tomlinson ran out leaving me dumbfounded.

What the hell just happened. One moment I am having the best moment of my life and the next the only good thing I have is running away from me.  
Of course he is running away from you Harry. Look at you. You’re hideous. Who could ever love a worthless prick like you?  
I  
felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I made my way to my class. I’m praying that Zayn and Liam weren’t in the hallways.   
Thankfully I made it to my class without them approaching me.  
I went into my English class with red eyes and a tear stain face.  
…..  
The day came and went and soon I had to go home.  
That is when I heard the thunder and knew that the day was just going to keep getting worse and worse.  
I walked in the rain knowing that I was going to eventually get hypothermia.  
Once I reached my house, my mother gone ofcourse, I went straight up to my room and went to my favorite place and watched the rain poor.  
Looking out the window I saw the most horrible sight in the world.  
Mr.Tomlinson  
A  
Girl  
Spooning.  
My heart was breaking and I had enough.  
I did something that I knew I was going to regret….


	6. Chapter 5:Regret

Harry’s P.O.V  
There was a moment of hesitation that scared me for half a second. Mr.Tomlinson started to kiss back and there was a firecracker ignited in my bones as he pulled me closer gripping my hair. He pushed me against the wall while I parted my lips and his tongue slowly entered. Mr.Tomlinson pulled back and looked at me in horror.

“I’m so sorry Harry. I shouldn’t have done that. I am your teacher. I am 23 and you are 17 Harry I shouldn’t have done that” Mr.Tomlinson rambled.  
“Age is nothing but a number” I replied without thinking wishing I could take it back.  
“Harry I have a girlfriend of 3 years that I have a possibility of marrying. I- I have to go Harry. I’m so sorry” Mr.Tomlinson ran out leaving me dumbfounded.  
What the hell just happened. One moment I am having the best moment of my life and the next the only good thing I have is running away from me.  
Of course he is running away from you Harry. Look at you. You’re hideous. Who could ever love a worthless prick like you?  
I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I made my way to my class. I’m praying that Zayn and Liam weren’t in the hallways.  
Thankfully I made it to my class without them approaching me.  
I went into my English class with red eyes and a tear stain face.  
…..  
The day came and went and soon I had to go home.  
That is when I heard the thunder and knew that the day was just going to keep getting worse and worse.  
I walked in the rain knowing that I was going to eventually get hypothermia.  
Once I reached my house, my mother gone ofcourse, I went straight up to my room and went to my favorite place and watched the rain poor.  
Looking out the window I saw the most horrible sight in the world.  
Mr.Tomlinson  
A  
Girl  
Spooning.  
My heart was breaking and I had enough.  
I did something that I knew I was going to regret….

….

I went to my mother who was home (finally) and asked her a question that was going to ruin my life… for the better.  
“Mum, uh who are the new neighbors and uh when did they get here”  
“They are a young couple who have actually been here for quite a few months. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed them any sooner” she said.  
“Well, have you had your ‘Welcome to the Neighborhood’ dinner”  
“Actually, I haven’t Harry thank you for reminding me I should call them now. It’s only 6 surly they haven’t made dinner yet. Thank you for reminding me Harry. Now you go clean up for the guests okay hun” asked Anne.  
“Sure mum anything for you” I said grinning turning away. I need to see who Mr.Tomlinson thinks of as marriage material.  
I went up to my room and looked out my window and saw Mr.Tomlinson picking up the phone to talk to my mother. After about 30 minutes he hangs up the phone and wakes up his girlfriend.  
I hear my mother coming up the stairs so I close my curtains quickly and hop on my bed opening a book.  
“Harry, Mr.Tomlinson and his girlfriend will be over soon for dinner so like I said get off your bum and help clean up the house” my mother said screaming at me.  
“Yes mum” I said getting off of the bed walking out the door with her.  
20 minutes later we hear the doorbell ring.  
“I’ll get the door” I said jumping up running to the door.  
I open the door and there stood Mr. Tomlinson and his girlfriend.  
“Hi my name is Lo- ah Harry” Mr.Tomlinson said confused.  
“Mr.Tomlinson” I said acting confused aswell.  
“You know them already” asked his girlfriend.  
“U-h yeah he’s my student he’s one of my drama students”  
“Yeah he’s my teacher that’s it…Just my teacher” I said looking at him  
“Well, what are you doing out there come in, come in” said my mother smiling motioning for them to come in.  
“Yeah um come on in” I said following up with my mother.  
They entered the house and we were all standing in the living room.  
“Well I’m almost finish in the kitchen just about ten more minutes um, Eleanor is it”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“Why don’t you come in the kitchen and help me set up, Harry why don’t you show Louis around”  
“Who’s Louis”  
“Um I am you know me as Mr.Tomlinson but you can call me Louis”  
I lead Louis out of the living room and into the game room.  
“This is the game room. We erm have a pool table and um… every game console you can think of… and um” I said showing him the game room and leading him out and showing him every room until we ended up in my room.  
“And this is my room”  
“Wow it’s beautiful”  
“Do you really think so. Most people think it’s too girly” I replied  
“Well, most people are idiots and don’t have a sense of art”  
“Well to be honest only my mum and Niall have been up here”  
“What are these…are these notes”  
“Yeah…uh I found them in my locker…it’s-it’s nothing. It’s just something that makes me smile” I said looking down blushing.  
“Y-you should smile more often…your smile is beautiful”  
“T-thanks”  
“You really are beautiful Harry and when I see you” Louis said taking steps closer towards me until my back and his face is inches from my face.  
“I lose control” he whispered and pushed his lips to my mouth and kissed me with such hunger and ferocity I couldn’t take it all in.

Louis’ P.O.V  
I pushed Harry against the wall and kissed his lips until they started to hurt from the force. As I stepped back I looked at him with horror in my eyes.  
“I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that”  
“I didn’t mind at all. You can do it again if you want” Harry said.  
I don’t know what happened to me but I pushed myself on him again and I couldn’t stop myself. I pushed him onto his bed and got on top of him and only paused to take a breath. I started kissing on his neck and knew I found his sweet spot when I heard make the most amazing moan I have ever heard. I slipped my hand under his shirt and that is when I heard a knock on the door.  
“Lou, babe c’mon Dinner is ready” said Eleanor.  
I pushed myself off of Harry and saw he had sex hair and looked so hot right now I just want to-  
“Mr.Tomlinson” Harry said.  
“Harry”  
“What was that and can we do it again”  
“Look Harry I never should have led you on. It’s just we can’t do this. For one thing it is illegal another thing is I have a girlfriend of three years and I can’t risk that on-“  
“On me. You can’t risk losing your girlfriend over me. It’s okay I know I’m not worth it. It’s not worth leaving your girlfriend over something that can get you sent to jail. But guess what it can get me kicked out of school and all but, Mr.Tomlinson I have only known you for a short while and I know that it’s completely worth it” Harry said looking down in shame.  
“Harry I-“  
“Go Mr.Tomlinson, go with your girlfriend and be happy. I’ll-I’ll be down in a little bit” Harry said.  
I walked towards the door and put my hand on the knob. I turned around  
“I’m sorry Har-“  
“GO”  
Harry’s P.O.V (WHIPLASH)  
I was so stupid. So stupid to ever think that anyone could love me. Of course I’m not worth losing his girlfriend because she is pretty and I’m not. She’s smart and I’m not. What was I ever thinking?  
I go to the bathroom and looked through my special drawer with a lock and found my lighter. I picked it up and dragged it against my skin feeling the comforting burning sensation on my skin. It burned so good.  
I heard another knock on the door probably from my mother and quickly put away the lighter and locked the drawer.  
“Coming mum” I screamed and put on a sweater to hide my burn marks and headed downstairs.  
We were all sitting at the table when it happened.  
“So Louis how do you know Harry” ask Anne  
“Oh, he’s my student” replied Mr.Tomlinson er Louis  
“Well you two seem very close” said Eleanor.  
I snorted “You don’t know how close” I said under my breath when I felt a kick under the table.  
Louis looked at me accusingly.  
“Well Harry is one of my favorite students he is amazing in Drama”  
“I feel like this is a parent student conference” I muttered.  
“Harry! Anyway, so for how long have you two been together” asked my mother.  
“We have been together for three very happy years” Eleanor said smiling.  
“Hm… I wonder what would happen if someone ended those very happy years” I said.  
“Harry” exclaimed my mother.  
“It’s okay Mrs.Cox, that would never happen because no one can ever break my love for Eleanor” Louis said glaring at me.  
“I highly doubt that Mr.Tomlinson. Because what if that said person was very important to you” I asked  
“Then they would realize how much my relationship means to me” said Louis  
“And what does that person mean to you”  
“They mean a lot to me”  
“Then maybe you should stop pretending that you love her” I said.  
“Harry” my mother interjected again.  
“Well maybe that person should stop acting like a baby” he replied.  
“Then maybe you should stop hurting that person”  
“And how am I hurting that person, Harry” he said staring at me hard.  
“Because that person has no one else to love them” I said staring back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now wasn’t that interesting. Expect another chapter soon! Anyway…  
> Questions:  
> What do you think will happen next?  
> Will Louis ever stop pretending?  
> What will Eleanor think?  
> Don’t Forget to…  
> Comment  
> Vote  
> Follow  
> Whatever you kids do nowadays!  
> BYEEEEEE


	7. Chapter 6:

Harry’s P.O.V  
I sat there for a second and just stared at Mr.Tomlinson.  
“May I be excused” I said.  
“Harry what was that all about” asked my mother.  
“MAY I BE FUCKING EXCUSED” I screamed making everyone jump.  
“Uh-yes.. yes… Harry I’ll talk to you later. Eleanor, Louis maybe you should leave. I’m sorry for my sons behavior maybe-“  
I stood up and walked to my room not wanting to sit there and be happy for another second later. I went into my room and slammed the door. I fell onto my bed and just…cried. I haven’t just cried like this in a long time. It felt good. It felt so fucking good.  
My mother never came that night. Of course she didn’t, she doesn’t care at all. I love her so much she just doesn’t love me, at all.  
\----  
The next morning she wasn’t even home so I just walked to school like usual.  
I opened my locker and yet another note fell out.  
You are loved  
-LT  
Are you fucking kidding me? I am so done with this bullshit. I ran to the janitors room (my regular room of relaxation) and opened the door and hated what I saw.  
Niall Horan, my best friend, sitting on Zayn Malik’s, my bully, lap and kissing him like he was a life source.  
“I can’t believe it” I said.  
Niall opened his eyes and jumped off Zayn’s lap.  
“Harry I-“  
“Niall… did I say you can leave” said Zayn in a dark voice.  
Niall stopped moving.  
“You too Niall. I was right. No one loves me. Everyone lies to me so what is the fucking point in even living. Mr.Tomlinson, My mother, and even my best friend. The one who I thought I could trust. The one who has been with me since we were born”  
“Harry I”  
“NIALL Stop talking”  
“Yes, master” Niall said bowing his head.  
“Master… what kind of kinky fuckery is this. I-I can’t go through this anymore” I said running away.

Niall’s P.O.V (WHIPLASH)  
“Are you fucking happy now” I screamed at Zayn.  
“Yes, I am now we don’t have to sneak around anymore”  
“Are you fucking kidding me? Did you fucking forget that you are still fucking Perrie. You fuck me then you fuck Perrie. I’m just your sex toy aren’t I? Well you know what I shouldn’t have to fucking deal with this.” I screamed.  
“Are you raising your voice at me” asked Zayn.  
“No”  
“No what”  
“No master… wait what? I am fucking screaming at you and I don’t know why you have this kind of hold on me and I don’t know whether I like that or not. I’m just you fuck toy for you to toss aside when you get bored and now thanks to you I lost the only thing that I was sure of in my life. I lost my best fucking friend who was there for me since birth” I screamed at him tears trailing down my face.  
“Baby I-“  
“Don’t baby me because I’m not yours. Perrie is and as much as I hate that bitch maybe you should start acting like it because I’m not going to be pushed around while you bully my friend and walk around with Perrie like fucking couple of the year. So you know what Zayn Malik. Goodbye” Screaming I ran away. Out of the school and into the parking lot and just cried. What have I fucking done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHA I’m Evil!  
> Questions  
> 1\. What do you think Harry is going to do?  
> 2\. What do you think is going to happen between Zayn and Niall?  
> 3\. Will Perrie/ Eleanor find out?  
> Don’t Forget to…  
> Comment  
> Kudos  
> Subscrive  
> Whatever You Kids do Now a days.  
> BYEEEEEEEEEEEE


	8. Chapter 7:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiiiinally

Louis’ P.O.V  
I walked into the drama class room and sat in my chair awaiting the students to come in.  
“Sup Mr.Tomlinson”  
“Hi Mr.Tomlinson”  
“Hey Mr.Tomlinson”  
They all walked by with the same similar greeting. All of their voices sounding the same. I guess my mind was just awaiting a certain one. Harry’s. But it never came that day. I guess it was something I should have expected considering what happened in previous days. Maybe he told his mom and there going to send for the cops and I’m going to lose my job. At that point in time I realized that I don’t really care, Harry was totally worth it.  
I didn’t focus at all on the class. I had to find Harry and tell him that he meant more to me and that he was loved by someone. As soon as the last bell rang I ran out of there quicker than the students and got into my car heading home.  
I hoped and prayed that Harry’s mom wasn’t home as I knocked on his door. That’s when I heard it. The voice I had been awaiting all day sounding so broken. It was a moan. (you perverted bastards) A moan of agony and I opened the door to follow the sound. Something was wrong.  
I went up to Harry’s room and tried to open the door only to find that it was locked.  
“Harry! Harry open up the door” I screamed banging my hand on the door.  
“Can’t…hurts…too…much….go” he said with pain seething into his voice.  
I went into the kitchen looking for something that I could possibly open the door before Harry hurts himself even more.  
A paperclip.  
I picked it up and quickly ran to Harry’s door kneeling vaguely remembering the steps to breaking into a door from all the numerous times that I had looked it up and finally it had worked. I pushed the door open only to find Harry unconscious with his wrist bleeding profusely.  
“Oh, Harry why why why” I screamed as I go into the bathroom and got some tissue paper to at least stop the bleeding.  
Harry wasn’t actually unconscious I soon found out.  
“Please. Don’t take me to the hospital. I don’t need help”  
“Harry I can’t just leave you like this”  
“P-please just hold me. I don’t want to go away” he cried into my shoulder.  
“I-it’s okay Harry. I’ve got you…I’ve always got you”  
Really Short chapter but I kind of wanted to get this one out of the way so I can set the next chapter up so here it is.  
SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YAY!!!!!!!  
Questions:  
Will Louis Take Harry to the Hospital?  
What happened to Ziall?  
Why did Harry do this?  
WHERE THE FUCK IS HARRY’S MOM?

Anywhore…  
Don’t Forget To  
Comment  
Vote  
Favorite  
Follow  
Whatever you kids do nowadays….

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	9. Chapter 8: Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting y'all know. There's smut in this chapter. Very terribly written smut so Merry Christmas.

Chapter 9:  
Third Person  
Louis didn’t take him to the hospital that night. But only because he know how it felt to be in that situation and all he wanted was for him to be happy. So Louis did I just held him that night. They sat there in silence, not wanting to push him to say anything as he slowly feel asleep Louis’ arms. He needed it, the rest. It was the only thing that was going to heal him, and boy did he need healing. Louis kissed him on the head before falling asleep quickly after him.  
\----  
That morning when Louis woke up he wasn’t in his usual bed and there was more hair in his face than usual. “H-harry” Louis asked once he finally saw him.  
“No mum I’m sleeping” he mumbled into his shoulder.  
“I’m not, nor do I look like you mum” Louis said slowly pulling away from him. Harry looked up and quickly jumped up scrambling away from him.  
“Harry, you don’t have to be afraid” Louis said pulling the younger boy towards him. He moved his hands to his wrist and slowly unwrapped the bandage only to see that it had quickly healed. Good thing it wasn’t a deep wound. Louis moved down and put a very light kiss on the scar that was forming making Harry take a sharp intake of breath.  
Louis moved his lips up Harry’s arm leaving Harry wondering what Mr.Tomlinson was doing.  
“M-mr.Tomlinson, I mean Louis, what are you doing” he asked taking deep breaths.  
“You’re really beautiful” Louis said kissing up to his neck right next to his lips.  
“Y-you don’t have to do this, I’m not worth it” Harry said stiffening at how close Louis was.  
“But I want to, unless, you don’t” Louis teased once again kissing right next to his lips.  
“I do, God, I fucking do” Harry said before reaching to Louis’ face and closing the distance between them. They kissed like that for a while until Louis pushed Harry back on his bed so that he was laying on top of him. Louis slipped a hand under the other boys shirt while Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ neck bringing them closer.  
“I-I’ve never done anything like this” Harry admitted on Louis’ lips.  
“Good thing I have, are you sure you want to do this” Louis asked because once they do this, there is no going back.  
“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
Louis reached to the hem of his own shirt and lifted it over his head, Harry just stared at all of his tattoos that had been hiding in the shirts he had been wearing.  
“Like what you’re seeing babe” Louis asked winking before bringing their lips together once again.  
He reached to the hem of Harry’s shirt as well lifting it over his head and throwing it to the side. He kissed at his neck until he found Harry’s sweet spot that left him moaning. He started to grind his hips unto the other boy. As the moaning go louder he moved his hands to Harry’s pants and pulling them down along with his underwear.  
He was shocked, to say the least, at his length. He wrapped his hand around Harry’s hardened cock while he let out a gasp of shock and pleasure at everything that was happening quickly. Louis bent down and wrapped his mouth around his erect cock and began sucking on his head.  
“Fucking hell” Harry moaned throwing his head back.  
Louis took all of him into his mouth and started to bob his head up and down swirling his tongue around his dick. Louis had no gag-reflex, so it was pretty beneficial.  
Harry started to shake and this being his first time Louis knew that he wouldn’t last for that long so he pulled away before Harry could release. He stood up and unbuttoned his pants and through them to the side along with his underwear.  
Now it was Harry’s turn to be shocked as he wondered how in the hell that was going to fit into his small hole.  
Louis bent down once again and picked up something he always had handy, a small bottle of lube. Harry raised an eyebrow at him before Louis said “better safe than sorry” he shrugged.  
“Are you okay with this?”  
“If you ask that one more time I’m just going to have to jack off myself” Harry replied. Louis applied a decent amount of lube onto his fingers before slipping one into Harry. Harry hissed in pain at the sudden intrusion but he knew it would get better. Louis started pumping that finger in and out of Harry’s hole before knowing that he was loose enough and adding another finger.  
There was the burning again but it wouldn’t last for long before Louis quickly added another finger and hit Harry’s prostate on the first try.  
“Holy hell, what was that” Harry moaned when he saw the stars that everyone had talked about for the first time.  
“It gets better babe.”  
“Please, go faster.”  
Louis started to pick up the pace when thrusting his fingers into Harry’s ass hitting his prostate every time making Harry moan in pleasure over and over again.  
“I need, I need you in me, please Louis” Harry begged sounding wrecked before he even fucked him.  
Louis got up and applied the last of lube on his dick and lined it up with Harry’s entrance. He slowly thrusted into Harry moaning at how tight he was. He stopped once he was completely in awaiting Harry’s approval to continue.  
“P-please Louis, go” he said in desperation.  
Louis started of slow. Sliding his member in and out of Harry until the screams to go faster increased and he started pounding into Harry like there was no tomorrow. Harry continued to see those stars that he loved so much and moaning Louis’ name over and over again.  
Louis was close and he knew that Harry wasn’t going to last much longer either so he moved his hand around Harry’s member and started pumping up and down creating a matching rhythm with his pumping and thrust.  
“Fuck, L-Louis. M’ gonna cum” he screamed before he released on Louis’ hand at the same time as Louis came into Harry…without a condom.  
Louis fell on top of Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry as he soon fell asleep.  
“I don’t know what this is kitten, but I don’t want it to end” he murmured once he knew Harry was asleep and he eventually followed.  
THERE IS YOUR FUCKING SMUT YOU DIRTY BASTARDS…I still love you guys though.  
Best Comment Gets A Dedication  
No Question Today…  
Don’t Forget To….  
Comment  
Vote  
Favorite  
Follow  
Whatever you kids do now a days….

BYEEEEEEEEEEEE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Hope you like the story please don't forget to comment, kudos, and bookmark...  
> Whatever you kids do nowadays...:)


End file.
